The Boy Survives
by TheHalfBloodCat
Summary: One night changed everything. Forever. But what were the true events of October 31, when Lily and James lost their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

"What´s happening?"

"Was´goin´on?"

"Is there anyone in there?"

The house was in ruins. Debris and dust littered the ornate garden, the surrounding hedges, the pavement beyond it, even the neighbouring cottages. It was almost midnight, yet very few in the village of Godric´s Hollow were sleeping. A disruption to their nightly procedures had forced many inhabitants of said village out of their own houses, out of the safety and warmth of their own homes, even though this particular October night was unusually cold.

They stood huddled together around the remains of the previously charming cottage, their faces and nightgowns oddly illuminated by the flickering streetlights, their hurried whispers and mumbles joining together in a buzz of speculation. However, no one dared approach the devastation that was present in their midst, the house in ruins. Heavy as a woollen blanket, a feeling lay over them, a hesitant feeling of something that perhaps could resemble dread.

"I ´erd it was the Po´ers. That young couple, wern´ they? Would´a thought they wern´ livin´ ´ere no more, ´cos I never saw ´em for years. Wotcha reckon ey, Anne?" A small, scruffy looking man with beaming eyes, was saying to shuffling crowd circled around him. The woman named Anne, who looked rather startled at being addressed directly, nodded so vigorously that the shawl draped over the back of head slipped onto her shoulders. She hastened to reposition it.

"Has someone called the police? If not, I believe we ought to, something horrible could have happened…" A woman was saying to her friend.

"You know-" the friend replied thoughtfully. "- I´ve always had a very strange feeling about this place. As if it were… haunted…"

As the chatter grew steadily louder and the speculations concerning the ruin grew steadily wilder, it became clearer that a handful of villagers weren´t participating in this night time gathering. They stood at the outskirts of the crowd, between streetlights where the late evening was at its darkest, as if surveying from a distance. Their mismatched clothing and odd expressions made the few who had spotted them slightly wary.

"I´ve got to alert Dumbledore." One of them said in an urgent voice that would not carry towards the house. He was wearing a dark green hat. "Yes, please go, before things get too out of hand." A worried looking, middle aged woman replied. "And hurry, I don´t know what I´ll do if the muggle police show up…"

Then he was gone. If someone would have looked in their direction at that precise moment, they might have thought that they were suffering from extreme lack of sleep, or else that their eyes were playing a trick on them, because surely no one could simply vanish out of thin air. That was impossible.

Yet, somehow, the very same man in the very same green hat, had just in a mysterious manner appeared in front of some very large iron gates, very far from Godric´s Hollow.

/

(-=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Please, do enter," spoke the voice of Albus Dumbledore, surprisingly cheerfully considering the fact that he had just been disturbed past midnight. He was sitting in the throne like chair behind his moderately cluttered desk, wearing night blue robes with almost twinkling stars.

The door to his office swung open with quite some force, and the headmaster recognised the face behind it.

"Ah, Severus, what a pleasant surprise in these early morning hours." He was positively beaming at the man who entered, yet perhaps Severus Snape could sense the slight coldness in his voice, for he showed no open heartiness in return.

"Dumbledore," he croaked, with a mere nod in his direction, hiding his face behind a curtain of black, greasy hair. As he stepped forward another man was visible behind him. He was rather short in comparison, and with an expression of utmost urgency clouding his face.

"You have brought a guest I see." This time Dumbledore´s voice sounded void of all emptiness, as he took in the unfamiliar figure. "I would, of course, stand up and greet you in an orderly fashion, but I´m afraid my knees might simply not permit it." The fact that his knees were too delicate to carry his weight seemed not to bother Dumbledore in the slightest, as he beckoned the two men towards him.

Without further hesitation the shorter of the two stumbled towards him, now looking more alarmed than ever.

"This man, has come to me with a story he believes worthy of your… precious… time," came Snape´s voice from the furthest corner of the office, and perhaps a trace of fear was detectable to those who knew him well. Then, for a fleeting second, he met Dumbledore´s eye. Something seemed to travel between them because when Dumbledore spoke, he sounded much more business-like than previously.

"Well then, we must certainly hear this story, please sit down." He indicated towards the wooden stool in front of him, but his guest did not even look at it.

"Dumbledore, sir, it´s the Potters, sir." If Dumbledore had seemed weary before it was swiftly eradicated from his face. He straightened up in his chair and looked searching into the shorter man´s eyes.

"Please continue."

"I´m from Godric´s Hollow and I believe there has been an attack on the family," he exclaimed breathlessly. "Sir," he then added, perhaps in an attempt to smooth over his visible concern. "But this guard-" he nodded towards Snape, who managed to snort so quietly it could only be heard by Dumbledore- "said I was out of my mind and that it´s not possible and that there was some fidel- fieleus- us charm – "

"Fidelius Charm," injected Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes! Yes, fidelius charm, that was protecting them but I´m telling you their house is in ruins! And you told my wife to be on the lookout for them, and she has, she has been, but we had no idea, I mean why… And now the muggles are swarming and I am sure their policemen will be coming and I thought you should know because you seemed to know something like this would happen, why would you otherwise have a lookout, so I told my wife- "

Dumbledore had raised a hand and neatly put a stop to the man´s alarmed ranting. If he was feeling any emotion at all he was not showing it, although Snape seemed to be studying him closely for a sign of reaction.

For a split second everything was very still, as if time itself had taken a brief pause. The three men seemed to take each other in. The quiet was intense, it could almost be heard, be touched. Dumbledore was the first to break it.

"Thank you for coming to me with this news. I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to investigate the alleged attack upon the Potters. In the mean time I would be deeply grateful if you might return home and worry no more about this night´s events."

The man in the green hat looked as though Dumbledore was asking him to jump to the moon. At first it couldn´t have been clearer that he intended to question this abrupt order, however, something in the look Dumbledore gave him made the man think better of it.

He swiftly bowed his head, and then marched out of the office.

The second the door closed Snape was upon Dumbledore, looking imploringly into his blue eyes.

"Surely, you do not believe this man, Headmaster?" he said, yet now the trace of fear was obvious.

"Severus," Dumbledore plainly stated in return. "If he is, indeed, recounting the truth of what has happened- "

"He cannot! You swore, Dumbledore, you swore to me that they would be safe! That _she _would be safe. It is not possible! How dare you even _consider _that something- something might have…"

"If it is true, we have very little time to act," Dumbledore repeated, unusually urgently.

"It is NOT TRUE!" roared Snape, seizing the desk that separated them, and now staring into Dumbledore´s eyes, as if daring him to contradict.

"Severus! Do you not see that we must investigate these allegations?" Now Dumbledore seemed to be losing his temper too, standing up and towering over Snape. Fawkes gave an insulted sound from his perch. "Do you not see that it is crucial we arrive at the scene, even if it is only to be greeted by a perfectly slumbering village? We cannot take chances, Severus, we must be sure." Dumbledore didn´t break eye contact, yet now he looked slightly more comforting at Snape. This, if nothing else, seemed to calm Snape down alarmingly fast.

"I will travel to Godric´s Hollow," he sneered, with an abrupt return to his usual tone.

"Good, good," came Dumbledore´s voice lightly, as he sat down again, massaging his knees. "Now please go, Severus." Their eyes lingered on one another´s face briefly, then Snape turned with a whip of his black robes and was gone.

/

(-=


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The baby was standing in its cot, clutching the wooden bars with surprising strength for someone so small. He had been crying. Crying for a very long time, while waiting. Waiting for his parents, for someone. But no one came. Now he simply stood there, his reddened eyes gazing curiously around the childishly decorated room. It was in semidarkness, only a slight light from the landing outside brightened the place where he stood.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from the floor below. Even though the words were not distinguishable, it was clearly devastated. Someone was clambering around, knocking things over, as if rather drunk. However, the sobs that echoed throughout the house indicated a different state of mind.

As the person approached the stairs leading upwards, his moans became clearer.

"No, please. Not her. Not her… Lily…"

The baby started crying again, while letting go of the bars and sitting down. It did not like the sound of this unknow voice. It did not like anything about this at all.

Then the distraught noises from downstairs ceased suddenly, and all became silent apart from the whaling of the baby.

"Lily? Lily are you there?!"

A man came bounding up the stairs, taking several steps at a time. His long, black clothing fluttered behind him, and the tip of something long shone a dazzling bright light in front of him. The sound of the baby seemed to navigate him, for he didn´t hesitate in wrenching open the door to its bedroom.

The sight that the dark clad man took in seemed to paralyze him, and in one very odd moment the baby fell completely silent, as if contemplating something. No one moved. No one spoke. Then the man´s knees buckled, and he was on the floor, next to the dead body of Lily Evans.

/

(-=


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dumbledore was pacing. He frankly could not stand simply sitting in his chair, hoping, waiting. Marching briskly in his office, however, did seem to calm his nerves in the slightest. What had caused Severus to linger? Why had he not returned?

The moment he had left the office Dumbledore had been struck with an overwhelming desire to accompany him. A desire to join him in the vital task of determining whether the Potters were alive. Yet, he knew that it would be foolish. Foolish bordering on madness. If anyone were to witness the two of them together it would most certainly result in the death of Severus Snape, and that was not advisable. No, he neither needed nor wanted Severus dead, hence it was of utmost importance that he remained here, in the prison of his own office.

The wait was excruciating. Never previously had he felt actual, physical pain, from the straightforward task of waiting.

Had Voldemort indeed acted upon the portion of the prophecy that had been delivered to him? Had he eliminated the unexplainable threat of Harry Potter? Only time could tell.

A slight light had begun to flood his study. It was a crisp, cloudless morning, and in a few hours the school would awake on this seemingly normal Tuesday. Ought he perhaps alert Minerva? Inform her of the current situation? No, he concluded. It could wait. It would not be prudent to cause dismay as a result of an event that might not even have taken place. It would have to wait. He should not act until he was positive. Absolutely positive.

Then a swish informed him of the arrival of another figure in his office. On the woolly carpet stood a silvery deer, ogling him with intelligent shyness. When she spoke, it was with the harsh voice of Severus Snape.

"Dead," it said. "She is dead. Her boy is alive, send for him."

At first, he seemed unable to absorb the information. Instead he watched as the beautiful creature trotted off towards the window and vanished.

_Dead._It could not be. Sirius Black, the most loyal friend he had ever met, a traitor?

Lily, kind and clever Lily… And James… but no. He could not allow himself to consider the matter. Now was the time to take action, despair would have to wait.

So, Harry was alive. Did that mean what he thought it might? Had Voldemort in some, very curios way, met his end? Or had he fled?

Dumbledore was tactful enough not to expect Snape in his presence anytime soon, he knew the man needed time. Yet, he was burning to question him. To ask him what he had seen. Even that would have to wait.

Perhaps it was his ability to think clearly in times of distress that had made him so popular. Perhaps it was his calm logic. Whatever it was, he must stay strong and take care of the matters in hand, for that was what he was good at.

Someone needed to get Harry out of the house. Fast. The first person that came to mind was Hagrid. Hagrid would rather die than harm those he cared for; Hagrid was the perfect person to carry out the deed.

Without further ado, without even changing into appropriate robes, Dumbledore left his office and strode as fast as he could towards Hagrid´s hut.

/

(-=


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Hagrid! Hagrid, I must request your assistance, the matter is gravely urgent!"

Dumbledore was close to banging on the wooden front door. He knew time was little, he knew that young Harry Potter could be in mortal danger in the present instant.

The deep blue sky was slowly evolving into a display of hundreds of blue shades, all indifferent to the circumstances on earth.

"Hagrid!" He was just starting to consider breaking down the door when it finally flung open.

"What the ruddy ´ell-" Hagrid began, looking down at Dumbledore through a tangle of hair. "Professor? What in Merlin´s name is goin´ on?"

"Hagrid," Dumbledore sighed in relief, while taking in the half giant. "Hagrid, I am afraid I have no other choice than to demand your help in an essential task. It is the Potters, Hagrid, they- "

"What about ´em?!"

Dumbledore gave Hagrid a look that was filled with remorse, and it said more than a thousand words.

"What? No! It can´t be!" Hagrid stared into the Headmaster´s face, looking as though he hoped it might be a joke of some sort, then shook his head so violently that a spider tumbled out of the long and bushy beard.

"I assure you- "

"NO!" The roar that escaped Hagrid was without likes ever seen by Dumbledore. It scared a flock of nearby birds into flight and, judging by the sudden lights in the castle, waked half of it.

"Hagrid! You must get a grip on yourself, the time for grief will come, however, it is not now! The boy is alive, Hagrid! Harry lives, and you must collect him!"

Great tears were slipping down Hagrid´s face. He didn´t seem to be listening to a word Dumbledore was saying, his whole body was shaking. Without warning, his legs gave way and he fell onto the front step, making the ground beneath them tremble, and started sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

"Harry is alive, Hagrid! Lily´s baby boy is breathing in this very second, but you must save him from the ruins, Hagrid!"

At the mention of Lily, Hagrid had fallen silent and quite still. As if retrieving his voice with great difficulty and tremendous strength from a place far away, he spoke.

"´Arry, ´Arry is alive...?" He met Dumbledore`s eyes, his own glittering tearfully.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore softly. "Yes, he is, and he needs you, Hagrid." Taking full advantage of Hagrid´s sudden attention, Dumbledore continued. "He sits alone in Godric´s Hollow, and someone must fetch him before the muggles intervene. Will you, Hagrid?"

Despite the devastation that was so visible upon Hagrid, he practically swelled with pride. His huge chest puffed out, and he straightened his back considerably. He looked solemnly into Dumbledore´s eyes, which were level with his own now that he was sitting down.

"M- me..?" he croaked, wiping a few tears from his face, looking more and more like a toddler with a lot of hair.

"Yes," repeated Dumbledore, smiling. "I trust you, Hagrid, and I know that Lily and James did too."

Hagrid let out a hiccup that might resemble a small laugh or a great sob, then shook his head like a dog, as if that would shake the grief and tears away. He did partly succeed in the latter, resulting in Dumbledore being splattered with saltwater.

"We have very little time," said Dumbledore, without remarking on his minor shower, however, he let his calming face slip slightly, showing a harassed look behind it. "I shall create a portkey for your journey there-"

"But what abou´ the Ministry, don´ them need ter give permission?" There was a twinkle in Dumbledore´s eye.

"I am sure that my judgement will suffice for now. However, I would never advise portkey travels with such a small child, hence it best you find different means of transportation on your journey with Harry. Oh, and that reminds me, I have not yet confided in you the location to which he shall be taken." Dumbledore spoke very fast, seemingly keen for action. Hagrid´s brow was furrowed, as if he was struggling to absorb his instructions.

"Is it ter Sirius Black, ser? He is after all-" But Hagrid was interrupted.

"No. I am aware of the nature of his relation to Harry, however, I believe it best for him to be taken elsewhere. Hagrid, I shall ask of you to bring him to his aunt´s home in Little Whinging – a charming muggle village – outside London."

"`Arry ´as an aunt? I never knew ´bout no aunt."

"She is a Muggle, Hagrid." A great deal of spluttering came from Hagrid, but before he could form any words of protest Dumbledore had spoken again. "Nevertheless, I am sure she is just as capable of caring for him." When Hagrid still looked like he wanted very much to declare Dumbledore insane, Dumbledore cut across him again. "Now go, Hagrid. I shall deliver further instructions to you, concerning your arrival in Little Whinging, but it is not relevant now."

Without waiting for a reply, without even acknowledging Hagrid´s doubtful surveillance of him, Dumbledore stalked over to a bucket of steel that lay next to them.

"Better make it rather large…" he muttered, apparently to himself and with a sideward glance at Hagrid, as he picked it up. "Portus." The bucket started trembling in Dumbledore´s left hand, as if trying to subtly to escape. Then a bright blue light began emanating from it, lighting up the lined face of Albus Dumbledore, before becoming as still and non-glowing as before. "That ought to do it…"

"So…" started Hagrid, as if attempting to grasp a complex concept. "I´m ter pick ´Arry up in Godric´s Hollow and bring ´im to –"

"To Little Whinging. Precisely."

"But, but ´ow do I know where ´e is? What if-"

"I am convinced you will sort the matter out, Hagrid," said Dumbledore rather shortly. "You have my full confidence." Although this did make Hagrid look even more proud of himself, it didn´t seem to make him more convinced of his success.

"It is time," said Dumbledore, looking down at the steel bucket as if it were a watch he was monitoring. He held it out to Hagrid, who grasped it in his dustbin sized hand, looking nervous but increasingly determined. As if trying to communicate to Hagrid without words, Dumbledore fixed him in his sight, giving him the sensation of being x-rayed. Hagrid met the pair of shining blue eyes, just as the bucket gave a jerk.

"Good luck, Hagrid." And then he was gone.

/

Thank you for reading, hope you like it! All reviews are very welcome, good or bad!

(-=


End file.
